Beginnings (WINGS OF FIRE FANFIC)
THIS IS A FANFICTION AND THIS IS NOT THE TRUE BACKSTORY OF WINGS OF FIRE, THOUGH YOU MAY SEE THIS AS PART OF YOUR HEADCANON, PLEASE DO NOT USE IT FOR THEORIES AS IT IS NOT CANON. ALSO PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM BAMBOOGUMMY, THE AUTHOR OF THIS FANFICTION. PROLOGUE A black dragon with bright red eyes landed on the hot black ground silently. She walked to the place where her master slept. "Master?" She whispered as she looked around the hot cave. She finally saw her master, another black dragon, with bright red eyes as well. "Master, there you are. I needed to tell you something." "What is it?" Her master asked. "Master, i've received a prophecy." She saw her master's eyes widen. "Really? a prophecy? Foreteller, tell me about this..Prophecy." Seven dragonets of different species Will all hatch on days apart from eachother One, two, three, four, five, six, seven Seven dragonets will come together Seven dragonets will change the world CHAPTER 1 The purple dragonet awoke under a blue sky and a hot sun. She got up and stretched her limbs, yawning. She observed her landscape with her bright purple eyes. An older, larger toxic dragon appeared. "Hello." the dragon said. "Hello." Rain responded back. The older dragon once again said "Hi." "You don't have to greet me again." She replied to the older toxic dragon. The older toxic dragon walked off, up onto a higher part of the Toxic Base. She was about to follow, but then decided not to. She then continued observing the Toxic Base. The Toxic Base was surrounded by black walls, she didn't knew what they were, but they were kinda hot. There was a sign in front of two cave entrances, saying "Toxic Dragon Base." There were two small pools of purple liquid, one was outside a cave entrance with strange bright purple vines. The other was at the cave entrance. She was bored, so she decided to take off and explore the place. She went over to a hole in the black walls and spreaded her wings, taking off. Realizing she was thirsty, she landed over at the lake near the Toxic Base. She drank the cold water until she was satisfied, then took off again. She flew past what she thought was either Fire Base or Dawn Base, then Light Base. She continued flying, and landed at a patch of fruit, picking a couple and eating them. She continued flying until it was nighttime, and then decided to rest at a cave. After a while, she drifted off to sleep. She woke up in the morning and walked out of the cave, taking a few fruits, eating them, then she turned around to see another dragonet, a fire one. "HEY!" The fire dragonet shouted at her. "Hello?" She said, a bit confused by his aggressive tone. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" The fire dragonet shouted again. "Rain..?" She said, a bit confused by how he keeps yelling. The fire dragonet suddenly went silent, then flew away. Rain, a bit confused, still decided to move on and go back to the Toxic Base. She flew past the Fire Base (Or was it Dawn Base?) and landed at the Toxic Base. She then went to a cave to sleep. She curled up in her nest and drifted off to sleep. CHAPTER 2 The black dragonet awoke, opening her bright red eyes which glowed in the dark volcano-like shelter. She walked out of her shelter, searching for something to do. She took off and took a short flight to where a few dragons were. There was Master, a fire dragon, and a toxic dragonet below the fire dragon. She sat down, and tried talking to Master. "Excuse me, Master?" The master looked down at her with glowing red eyes. "I think i have mind-reading powers and future-telling powers, too.." She awaited Master's response. "You can help me, then." She hesitated, then replied. "Thank you, Master! Is there something you want me to do?" She silently waited for Master to respond. Suddenly, Master silently flew off without a word. She was a bit confused by this, but stayed put, hoping Master would come back. While she was waiting, a fire dragonet landed near her, but then flew away. W.I.P Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Fanfictions